


Big words

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: Fjord heard Caduceus' desperate prayer to the Wildmother, and he confronts him about it.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Kudos: 127





	Big words

"' _Soulmate_ ' is a big word, you know."

Fjord says it quietly, out of the blue, like he doesn't know he's swinging a bat to a hornet's nest.

It makes Caduceus put down the knife, because he cannot continue chopping vegetables with the way his hands have begun to shake. He doesn't turn around, though.

He has been obvious today. He thought he hadn't been before, thought he had been doing quite a good job of hiding it, if Caduceus said so himself. It helped that Fjord was as observant as a rock. But today he has been too obvious, following Fjord around like a puppy, like a shadow, unwilling to let him out of his sight. He has disregarded all his duties, too, which is why Fjord had come down to the kitchen and taken a seat just so Caduceus could cook them all some lunch. Then he had waited until Caduceus was in the middle of prep to shoot that explosive arrow at his back.

He had heard, then. The previous night, as he lay on the floor, bloody and unbreathing. He had heard the prayer that Caduceus had sent to Melora in his desperate rush to bring him back to life.

_"Please, mother, bring back the other half of my soul."_

Caduceus squirms at the memory, at the heavy eyes staring into his back. "I'm sorry." His voice sounds too small, afraid and breathless, and he hates it. Hates what his carelessness has brought. "I wasn't planning on putting that on you."

"Hey, no." He hears Fjord standing up from the chair, coming to stand behind him, and a warm, reassuring hand lands on his shoulder, almost making him jump. "I am not mad, Deuces." His voice is soft, and he pulls at Caduceus until he turns around.

Caduceus doesn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry," he repeats.

Fjord's hand caresses down his arm and finds its way into Caduceus' hand, holding it gently. "Nothing to be sorry about. I've been thinking..." he stands a little straighter, swallows audibly, "' _soulmates_ ' is a really big word, so maybe we should start somewhere else. How about ' _boyfriends_ ', and then we see how it goes from there?"

Caduceus eyes snap to Fjord's. He looks flushed an a little nervous, but he's not lying. Hope blooms in Caduceus' chest, and he grins wide. Fjord squeezes his hand, and his answering smile is radiant.


End file.
